


So This Is What The Weather's Like Up Here

by MasterSatanOverlord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: Body swap AU! Hinata wakes up one day in an unfamiliar room only to find that he is no longer Hinata Shouyou but Tsukishima Kei. Eventual TsukkiYama and KageHina.





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata awoke on the first day of their spring break, yawning and stretching his arms over his head as he sat up, he could hear and feel all along his spine popping and cracking loudly with the movement. He groans and glances toward his bedside table, where his clock sat only to notice that this was not his room. He looked around confusedly, he saw nothing here that stood out as familiar. He shoots up out of the bed that wasn't his, quickly losing balance due to his discombobulation with his line of sight, fuzzy as it was, extending much higher up than was usual for him. "Woah!" He shouts as he topples to the ground. He looks around, finding the bedside on the other side, hoisting himself back up onto the bed he gets up. Beside the clock, he also found a phone and pair of glasses. Tsukishima! Was his first thought when he saw the glasses. He looked around the room as if expecting someone to appear out of nowhere before picking up the spectacles gently, unfolding them and slipping them on, his vision clearing as the glass was pushed in front of his eyes. Hinata almost giggled, almost. This was definitely a weird dream he was having, he decided. He was about to swing his (now ridiculously long) legs back over the edge of the bed, hoping to poke around and find a bathroom to splash water on his face when all of a sudden music started bursting loudly from the phone. Without thinking (more like, thinking it was a dream so it was fine), Hinata reaches out answering the phone to silence it. "Moshi moshi?" He asks, not bothering to check the Caller ID, he'd heard somewhere that you couldn't understand written words in dreams anyway.

"Hinata! You damn shrimp! What the hell did you do?" Hinata sits for a moment, even stranger than waking up in an unrecognizable room in a body that wasn't his was hearing his own voice yelling at him over the phone. Was this how identical twins felt talking to each other..? He wondered for a moment, not liking it, before answering the question. "I didn't do anything! I swear!" He defends himself loudly, almost shrieking.

"Kei! Be quiet, I'm on the phone!" Hinata hears the shout of an almost familiar voice and then a groan on the other line.

"Just get over here! I'm assuming this is your house?" His voice continues before the call ends, leaving Hinata in relative silence to do as he was asked. Sighing, he tosses the phone onto the bed and stands again, a bit more slowly this time, and goes to dress himself. After the phone call, his mind was cemented in the fact that he was, indeed, dreaming that he suddenly woke up as Tsukishima. He took special care in choosing the clothing, knowing that the blond blocker wouldn't be pleased if he came over dressed like 'a dunce' and even if this was a dream he didn't want to listen to the boy's scathing remarks. He pulls on a pair of black jeans, fitted tightly, and a white and green horizontally striped T-shirt, he walks out of the only room he had seen in Tsukishima's house so far and makes his way through the house. He somehow manages to get through the house and out the door without any problems, upon going out the door Hinata takes out Tsukishima's phone and gets his address typed into the map feature. Seeing how long the walk would take Hinata groans a bit, starting with as long of strides (much longer than he was used to) as possible. Once he got to a point where he was recognizing landmarks Hinata closes off the app and began walking his way home from memory, casually tucking his arms behind his head and humming to no particular tune. Upon arriving home, Hinata had to physically stop himself from just casually walking in. He rings the bell, waiting for the door to swing open and see Natsu or his mother allowing him in. Instead, he saw the face he saw reflected in the mirror every day but it looked a bit off, different. For one he had to actually look down to see his own orange hair, in that moment he understood everyone's need to reach out and muss his hair. He felt tempted to do so as well, from this angle he could really tell how short he was. This was going to be awful, he was getting a taste of the height he would never have and as soon as he woke up he was going to miss it. He wasn't, however, going to miss being Tsukishima Kei. It had only been a little over an hour and he already missed his younger sister and mom. "Kei, is that you?" Hinata asks teasingly. "Who's the shrimp now?" He laughs, the look of anger didn't look right reflected on his face.

"Just get your ass in here," Tsukishima complains, tugging Hinata in by the wrist and dragging him along to his room. The way to Hinata's room was clear, leaving Tsukishima to drag him along without complication.

"Where are Mom and Natsu?" He asks quietly as they reach the door to his room.

"Something about shopping," Tsukishima responds in a grumble as he shoves Hinata inside quickly. "I was a little too busy freaking out to care much. Now really, what did you do?" He asks, turning to glare at Hinata after shutting the door.

"I didn't do anything! I swear! I went to sleep in here and then woke up in your bed." He says, holding out his hands defensively as though it would help. Tsukishima groans, sinking down into the desk chair and burying his face into his arms. "Maybe it'll be fixed tomorrow..?" Hinata offers hopefully.

"Right." The blond turned redhead responds sarcastically, fixing a glare at the shorter, now taller, boy. "It will just be fixed magically."

"Well, it just got screwed up magically." Hinata reasons, looking disapprovingly at his own face. "Besides, we can pose as each other for a day, right? That shouldn't be too hard, right? Just be as unlike yourself as you can and I'll do the same!" Tsukishima looks at Hinata, even more disbelieving than before, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I actually had things to do today. Give me my phone." He holds out an expectant hand towards Hinata who presses the device into his hand as he scoops up his own to check for new messages. Tsukishima grumbles as he types out a message and sends it, turning his attention back to Hinata who was just fidgeting at this point. "Alright, schedule's cleared. Let's figure something out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see… What have I not updated in a while..? Everything? Dang, I suck... Well… Let’s write some Haikyuu!! fanfic then. Foolproof plan. Yes, this story has finally been updated. Amazing! Right? I swear I’m not dead. Just horrible at staying on top of updates.

 

“Alright!” Hinata, even while being still, was still bouncing a bit as he grins at the blond while flopping onto his own bed. It was nice to know that at least they were both enjoying this to the same extent, which was not at all. The redhead almost felt bad for the tsundere who had buried his head under his arms. It was giving Hinata a headache trying to keep up with how to refer to himself and Tsukishima. It was strange to mean himself but think of the taller middle blocker. He was just noticing how small his bed seemed though, the taller frame of the blond boy filling the bed more than his usual smaller stature. “So what exactly is the plan then, Mr. Smartypants?” Hinata asks, definitely not sarcastically, as he heaves himself back up, getting a bit dizzy from sitting up so quickly in a way too tall body.

Tsukishima glares at the older boy viciously, though it was difficult to take it seriously given his current state of being stuck as a tiny, fluffy sunshine ray. “How do you expect me to know what to do? This whole mess is probably your fault anyway. Besides, your the older one here, aren’t you?” He asks, glare turning into a sneer as he continues. “Aren’t you supposed to be the dependable older brother right now?” He asks, trying to hold back a snicker even just at the thought of ever grouping Hinata in with the word ‘dependable’ and meaning it. He wouldn’t ever be able to see the redhead as anything more than an impulsive redhead.

“Well, really the only thing  _ to _ do is to go about life as normal, right? I mean… If we said anything to anyone, they’d probably just think we’re kidding around or something. So we’re basically on our own. So unless you’re secretly a magic girl who saves the world, we’re probably stuck like this...” Hinata replies, his voice becoming softer, trailing off a bit towards the end as he begins chewing lightly on his lower lip. Tsukishima looks over at the teen and grimaced a bit at the face he was making.

“Come on, really? Don’t be making stupid faces in my body.” He says, though his voice belies the grumpy nature of his words, coming out much less gruff than earlier, softer.

“I can’t help it if your face is stupid,” Hinata replies, voice as unconvincing as Tsukishima’s had been, still wavering a bit as he pulls his pillow to his chest and leans forward, burying his face in the cushion.

“The only stupid face is this room is your own.” The blond replies, coming back to his usual snark as he spins around in the chair, slowly. “So what? We have to go through the rest of our lives like this? I don’t want to be stuck as an insufferable idiot.” He complains, using his foot to keep the chair twirling, though not fast enough to make himself dizzy.

“Well, I don’t wanna be stuck as an annoying tsundere. So no one is winning here. Besides… If it just magically happened, can’t it just magically un-happen..? Maybe we just need to go through and redo our day yesterday.” Hinata offers up as a possible solution in his awkward attempt at using logic.

Tsukishima sighs, planting his face in his palm as he settles his foot onto the ground to stop the spinning so he can really look at himself, upset that such a stupid thing had just come out of his mouth. “That’s so freaking stupid.” He says, raising an eyebrow at the now taller male before sighing in defeat. “But I guess it’s a better plan than just sitting around and hoping for things to get fixed...”

“So am I redoing your day or my day?” Hinata asks, grinning a bit as the younger boy concedes the point, glad to have won against him even in these circumstances. “I mean… I think it makes more sense for me to do whatever it was you did yesterday. Because I’m kinda you right now.” He points out as Tsukishima resumes his slow spinning on the chair. 

“There’s no such thing as logic right now, but that would probably be more effective… I think.” Hinata wasn’t sure what to feel about the younger boy’s uncertainty. Whether he should be smug, knowing that even the great Tsukishima Kei had a downfall, or to feel even more concerned than he already did because the normally level-headed cool guy seemed so overwhelmed.

“Alright, so let’s do that then… Ummm… What exactly did you do yesterday?” The boy who was usually redheaded asks, eyebrows furrowing a bit as he looks over the younger boy as he realized, with some frustration, that they would have to exchange accounts of the previous day. He had spent the majority of the day with Kageyama. It was both nerve-wracking and horrifying that Tsukishima would have to spend that amount of time with Hinata’s best friend, the guy that he had been harboring secret feelings for since they had become friends. He couldn’t imagine this going well. The two mixed about as well as water and oil.

Hinata moves off the bed and goes to his desk, pulling out an unused notebook from one of the drawers and gesturing to the cup full of pens with completely full ink cartridges. Rolling his eyes, Tsukishima opens the notebook to a random page in the middle and takes one of the pens, twirling it before uncapping it, attaching the lid to the bottom, and pressing the tip to the clean paper. As the sound of metal scraping gently across paper filled the silence, Hinata sat himself back on the bed, sitting with his legs crossed and swaying his torso slightly to the beat of the stupid song stuck in his head that he was pretty sure he had never heard before, despite knowing all the words. Was this a sort of mental link between them..? Well, that was a bit concerning and unsettling. After a moment of sitting in the near silence, Hinata began humming the song aloud and he could very faintly hear his own voice singing along softly. As much as he wanted to tease the cold boy who was singing a bubblegum pop song from a Korean girl group, he let it be, settling to bite back his laughter as he continued humming, a bit louder than before. When the singing cut off suddenly, Hinata looked over at Tsukishima only to find that he had tossed down the pen and was stretching his arms over his head, looking a bit bashful. Which would have been terrifying if he was in his own body but was fairly commonplace on the redhead.

“Alright!” Hinata lurches forward on the bed, almost pitching himself face first on the ground if he hadn’t caught himself with his newly long arms. He was stunned for just a second before regaining his composure and pushing himself up to snatch up the notebook to look at the schedule. It was expectedly neat and organized, in a handwriting that was indeed Tsukishima’s, though surprisingly sparse. Studying, eating, practice, sleep. That was really all that was written out. Though Hinata wasn’t surprised that Tsukki didn’t get out, he was a bit surprised that both the blond’s practice and study sessions were spent in the company of Yamaguchi. He knew they were friends and had been for awhile, but he hadn’t really expected them to actually associate with each other outside of school and club activities. Looking up with a devilish grin on his face, Hinata put on a falsely sweet voice. “So he can actually put with with your salty self for hours on end? He must actually be an angel, huh?” He asks teasingly and, though he couldn’t tell because Tsukishima had turned away, Hinata was pretty sure he was blushing.

“Shut up, stupid. Where’s your schedule?” Tsukki asks in a grumble, still stubbornly turned away from the older boy who let out a small laugh.

“I don’t got one. I just went over to Kageyama’s.” Hinata bites back another laugh as he hears the loud groan as Tsukishima drops his head to the desk, making a soft thumping sound at the impact. He really wished he could have seen the expression Tsukishima had made as he received the news. “Now come on! Let’s get going! I’ll head back to your place and get Yams over there. You convince the idiot to let you come over.”

With another groan, Tsukishima and Hinata swapped phones again and the younger boy began furiously tapping at the keyboard as the older boy saw himself out and began making his way back to the house he had left not too long ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update on this already?! Whaaaat?? I know. It’s amazing. I’m actually being productive. It’s actually a bit concerning.

Hinata scrolls through the messages sent back and forth between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in their ongoing thread. He felt bad doing it, knowing it was an invasion of privacy, but he wanted to see how the blond spoke with the pinch server one on one, with no one around. He didn’t to completely botch his impersonation of the other middle blocker, after all. It seemed he was just as curt and crass in his messages as he was in real life, though it felt a bit different, altogether the behaviour wasn’t drastically different. So all Hinata had to do was impersonate his usual attitude. Letting out a huff, he curses Tsukishima in his mind for acting like such a dick all the time. This was going to be exhausting dealing with this mess. Especially when he was going to have to hang out with one of the people that knows him the best for the rest of the day. Then again… The same could be said about the younger boy’s situation as well. At least Hinata actually liked Yamaguchi, it could be worse. He could actually be Tsukishima right now.

After reading through the entirety of their conversation, Hinata feels confident enough to send the pinch server a message, asking him to come over so they could continue studying. The response was astoundingly quick, so fast that Hinata wondered if Yamaguchi could secretly control time. The answer was an affirmative and he was glad for that, he didn’t want to spend time trying to convince the brunet to make his way to Tsukishima’s house. Then again… He didn’t really want to spend all day cooped up in Tsukishima’s bedroom, that was a bit uncomfortable. He wasn’t close enough with the taller middle blocker, this was the first time they had been to each other’s houses. He sends along another message asking if the freckled boy wanted to meet at the store near Tsukishima’s house and just study at the library. He knew that it wasn’t exactly replicating the day, but he wouldn’t be able to think in the stifling atmosphere he felt in the Tsukishima household. He knew that Akiteru was nice, and he was sure their parents were too, it just felt like he was trespassing into their lives and he hated it. Thinking like that, Tsukishima probably felt the same way, he just didn’t care.

Sighing, Hinata makes his way to the store that Yamaguchi had approved their meeting at. He slips the phone into his pocket and focuses on actually walking rather than letting his thoughts run rampant. Yeah, that was probably more effective than worrying about stupid things that wouldn’t help his situation. It doesn’t take long to reach his destination, helped by the longer than usual legs and occupied thoughts.

Walking into the store, he goes automatically towards the refrigerated section, wanting something to give him the energy he knew he would end up needing. He wasn’t well versed in the foods Tsukishima liked and disliked, but he was pretty confident the blond wasn’t allergic to anything. He grabs a few cans of one of the energy drinks, one he hasn’t tried before and then goes to scour the aisles to find some snacks that sounded appetizing. Probably something sweet, sugar would give him energy. He needed that in spades right now. He had a headache and could barely keep up with what his life had become. He heard the chime of the door opening and glanced at the entrance to find the brunet coming in, scanning the store. Knowing that Tsukishima wasn’t a person for warm welcomes, he nods at him before returning his eyes to the shelf, just barely catching the grin on the other boy as he makes his way over.

If nothing else, this experience was already making Hinata want to punch Tsukishima more than usual. Though he wasn’t really sure before, just reading through their texts was more than enough confirmation for him to prove that they liked each other. They were either oblivious or just stupid. He might be pretty stupid in somethings, but he always had a strange sense with these kinds of things. Of course the blond wasn’t making things easy on himself by acting so cold all the time. When this was all over, Hinata decided that he was going to make sure that at the very least the middle blocker knew that the shorter boy returned his feelings. Honestly, it was surprising as it was frustrating that Tsukishima didn’t know, or at least, didn’t act on it because Yamaguchi was so painfully obvious about his affection.

“Tsukki!” He calls out in that soft voice of his, looking a bit more nervous than usual and a bit more red as he steps closer to Hinata with a shy smile on his face. “Why did you want to go to the library? We usually just study at your house.” It was an innocent question, but one that Hinata couldn’t answer completely honestly. 

“Just felt like getting out of the house.” He replies, hoping that he nailed the blond’s usual snotty tone and curt responses. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. He was already doubting his ability to pull this off, and if someone questioned his strange behaviour he wasn’t sure he’d be able to answer in a non suspicious way, he was really bad at lying. He needed to stop worrying it was making him even more nervous.

“Ah, yeah. I guess that makes sense. Changing it up sometimes can make things more interesting.” Yamaguchi replies, giving the not quite Tsukki a smile that was almost blinding. At least he didn’t seem to suspect anything yet, so that was good. Hinata picks up a few boxes of Pocky and a few other snacks. Man, he hated Tsukishima for spending his time studying. There was no way he was going to understand any of the material he would be working on. Hinata already had problems comprehending his own course material, there was no way he’d get anything from anything being talked about in an advanced class.

Yamaguchi had picked up a few things as well and soon they were making their way up to the register to pay for their choices. After being rung up, Hinata reaches into his pocket that contained the wallet he was glad he had grabbed on his way out of Tsukishima’s room earlier that morning, paying for the entire transaction, ignoring Yamaguchi’s words of surprise.

“You can pay next time,” Hinata says, taking their bag of snacks from the cashier and walking towards the exit as the brunet follows along behind. Yamaguchi huffs his discontent but catches up to walk alongside the taller blond and it quickly became apparent to Hinata that Tsukishima altered his pace to suit Yamaguchi’s speed. And he started hating this whole thing even more. He didn’t want to think of Tsukishima as a nice person. He was a prick. And yet here he was, slowing his stride a bit for the other boy as the blond would usually would.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukishima grumbled to himself as he sent a reluctant, yet way too enthusiastic text to the freaking dark haired, blue eyed, dairy loving demon that he really didn’t want to talk to. He could feel the headache coming on already from having to deal with the insufferable setter. He didn’t have to wait long for a response from the setter wondering what he wanted, continuing in the much too energetic tone, he asked to go over to the raven haired boy’s house for the day, already coming up with arguments, he couldn’t afford to be unable to go, he needed this whole, stupid situation over. He was surprised, though, when the setter quickly responded with an affirmative answer. He was expecting to have to coerce the other teen to allow him over, especially after having to spend the majority of the previous day with the redheaded spiker who had more energy than he knew what to do with.

With yet another heavy sigh, Tsukishima begins pulling on a pair of shoes that were a bit beat up and shoved gracelessly to the side just by the door. Setting out into the still relatively cool day, he begins to make his way along to the setter’s house, he had obtained the address from Hinata via text message. It didn’t take as long as he had expected to arrive at his destination and he was a bit bit surprised at what he found. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, but it wasn’t anything that looked so warm and inviting. Moving a bit more slowly, he rings the bell and waits for a response, it doesn’t take long before a woman who looked like an older, happier version of the king came out a wide grin on her face.

“Shou-Chan!” She calls out, ushering the boy into the house. “It’s so nice to have you back! And so soon, too.” She looks away as the redhead took off his shoes and yells over her shoulder. “Tobio, Shou-Chan’s here!” Tsukishima holds back his snort of laughter at the nickname Kageyama’ mother had pinned on the redhead as the setter runs into sight, cheeks a bit pink.

“Finally! You took forever, bo-” He cuts himself off as his mother gives him a glance that had death in it and Tsukishima immediately understood exactly where all of the setter’s ‘scary’ faces came from, though he could tell that this woman’s glares were much more effective than any stare the setter could even hope to give. Rolling his eye at the other teen, Tsukishima makes his way over to him, following him into what he presumed was the setter’s room. It was much cleaner than he expected, a lot more simple.

“No rough-housing, alright? I’ll bring you boys some snacks in about an hour!” He could hear the woman calling out to them as the door to Kageyama’s room swung mostly shut, not quite latching. The raven haired teen seats himself on his bed and pats the spot in front of himself, inviting the, currently, shorter of the two to sit across from him.

“So, why did you want to come over? Yesterday you said you wanted to practice your receives, but we didn’t even touch a volleyball. What is it today?” He asks, voice a bit more serious than Tsukishima was expecting as he slipped into the offered seat while Kageyama pulled one of his pillows against his chest, resting his chin on it.

“I just… I didn’t want to be home today… Mom and Natsu went out and it was too quiet.” Tsuki says, copying Kageyama’s motions and clutching a pillow to his own (Hinata’s) chest and mostly burying his face in it. Kageyama remained quiet for a moment and, right as Tsukishima was about to glance up at him and ask him what his problem was, he could feel long slim fingers threading through orange hair, combing gently through the curls as the bed creaked softly and the space next to him on the mattress dipped down a bit. He doesn’t move his head, but he does raise his eyes and he can see that the setter, despite the physical affection was looking away, his barely visible face tinted a dark pink

Well, this was pretty interesting. Tsukishima was fairly well aware of the fact that Kageyama and Hinata were basically dating, without actually dating, but he hadn’t expected them to actually show much affection, considering that they were both air headed idiots. Inclining his head, he presses himself further into Kageyama’s hand with a feigned confusion, because that was exactly what Hinata would do. “What..?”

“Shut up, Shouyou boke.” He responds before Tsukishima could even finish his question, surprising him again, not with the interruption, but with the way he was addressing the shrimp. Were they calling each other by their given names now? He’d have to ask Hinata when he got the chance. “This is random and is gonna sound really stupid and make me seem like even more of an idiot, but you need to shut up and listen.” He finally looks at Tsukishima, cheeks still pink and not quite meeting the redhead’s gaze with his glare before looking away again. “I know it’s not any of my business, not really, but… If you’re ever in trouble, at home or at school or whatever, I’ll help you, okay? I notice that people aren’t always really nice to you, but you brush it off and it makes me worry for some stupid reason and I don’t know if you’re really okay or if you’re just putting on a smile to hide the pain or what, but I want to help. If you want to talk or cry or just watch stupid movies or just play volleyball until you collapse so you can get rid of your anger or sadness or whatever. I want to be the one that you come to because… Even if you don’t think of it like I do, I see you as my best friend. You were my first real friend and you’re the one that I’m the closest to and I care about you more. So… I want to be there for you no matter what but I’m kind of stupid and I don’t really get things unless you tell me. I guess I just… I want you to rely on me more.” Kageyama finally stops his rambling, his thumb gently stroking over Tsukishima’s cheek, his palm cupping his jaw having dropped from red curls about halfway through his, surprisingly eloquent (for an emotional rant by Kageyama) display.

Tsukishima wasn’t sure how to respond, either as himself or Hinata, and so sat there quietly, looking up at the setter in surprise before gathering his thoughts. Looking down, he makes his best attempts at blushing before returning his gaze to the raven haired male’s face gazing up at him with a bright smile. “Thank you.” This was the most simple, yet best way he could think to express how he was sure the redhead would respond, how he would feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here’s this chapter, it’s a bit short, but I’ve been a bit more focused on class than my writing and I just haven’t had much time. After this I’ll probably be updating for my KnB stories, so if you’re a part of that fandom, check those out too. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
